A Simple Wish
by PermlessBoysLuna
Summary: What do you think happens when six friends, (four slytherins,two gryffindors,) find that one of them, Tabby, is hiding a secret...That she's BEST FRIENDS with THEIR ENEMY! And worse! They all have to work together to save her life.
1. The First Meeting

__

Forward Note

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the rivalry of the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses were not at large between a set of students. These students included to Vampire twins, Asuka, and Lucia, also known as Bunny, who were both 5th year Slytherin at the time, as well as Ron Weasley, a 4th year Gryffindor and his brother Fred Weasley, a 6th year Gryffindor. There was a boy named Kino, who was a 6th year as well, but from Slytherin, and lastly, Tabitha Black, Kino's sister, a 4th year Slytherin student.

The year before, Draco Malfoy had deserted Hogwarts after his 3rd year. He and his mother had gotten news in the Manor over the summer that Lucius, his father, had died in Azkaban. That's not why he left. That would be a cause for a celebration to him, but never to leave Hogwarts. He had something too important to leave behind, but he did. 

In this story, you will witness the adventure of six students, and one ex-student. 

Disclaimer: This story is in no way affiliated with JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic or Bloomsbury Books. This is strictly a fan fiction. I make no profit from this. All characters, and other fantasy parts of this story do not belong to me. The idea of the settings and items, as well as spells are not mine. 

Chapter One

Tabby walked into the Great hall at about five o'clock, following a group of students and teachers, to see it filled with browns, and golds, and reds. Leaves were scattered on the floor and tables at the moment, and beautiful candles in brown, gold, and red glass holders floated around near the ceiling. Cornucopias (were placed evenly apart on each of the tables, filled with different breads, fruits, veggies, and figurines. Some of different Quiditch players, and each with a figurine of the house's Head Of House. Sitting at her table, she gazed around the room excitedly. The Fall Feast was starting. Even though she lived normally in America, and celebrated Thanks giving, not many others did, living in England, and other Parts of Europe, including her father. So she took the Fall Feast as a type of "Thanks Giving" for herself. There was one other girl the year before that was from America, but she was a 7th year then, and had since then left Hogwarts. Tabitha was really looking forward to this. She was also looking forward to the Fall Dance. She had a dress already. It was dark red, with gold and brown "leaves" made form fabric along the collar, and one of each at the end of the dress in the center. She couldn't wait. But she was startled suddenly though by the sound of a door opening, and the candles all suddenly going out.... 

After Tabby entered the Great Hall, Fred followed, but he was a ghost and couldn't eat anything. Then Ron Weasley entered. When he entered he sat next to Fred and then winked at him. Fred understood. Once everyone was in the Great Hall, Fred took out his wand and said to Ron, "5......4......3......2.....1....." All of a sudden there was a loud bang and all the cornucopias blasted all over the place. They were filled on the inside with fire crackers. Fred slowly crept out of the entrance hall since he knew the teachers knew he was responsible and would be looking for him.

With his little joke, he had been the one to accidentally make the candles go out. The older students gasped and the younger ones screamed. 

"Lumos" spoke Tabby. She walked to a young first year Slytherin girl who was really scared. 

"Its alright. Its just Fred being ignorant again." she said with a smile. 

She saw Fred out of the corner of her eye trying to sneak out of the Great Hall. As the teachers re-lit the candles, and searched for Fred, Tabby silently followed him out. Once they were both out, she put out her hand, and tapped the grinning Fred on the shoulder. 

"Where do you think you're going?" she said with a little giggle. 

"Oh.. Uh.. the common room, yeah.. I'm going to the common room. " he said with a not-so-innocent grin. 

"Right.." she said disbelievingly. 

"That was a good one Fred. But next time, don't scare the 1st years." she laughed. 

He grinned. "oops" 

::::::::::::::::Back in the Great Hall:::::::::::::::::

Ron was leaning against the wall laughing so hard, Kino thought he'd blow. 

"That had to be the best one yet!!" cried Ron. 

Kino laughed "I bet so." 

Suddenly, Dumbledore came up behind Ron as the last candle was lit. 

"Well, Ron. That certainly was a good one you and Fred pulled. Just please, if you two continue with you jokes, don't cause it to blow up in Snape's face. He's on a bit of a rampage after you two." said Dumbledore with a grin, before leaving the great hall. 

As he left the hall, he saw Fred and Tabby. 

"Well Fred. As I told your brother, I'd watch out." he spoke sternly, yet kindly as always. 

"Why?" said Fred and Tabby together. 

"Because, one of your little firecrackers caused a, cornucopia, to explode in Snape's face." he said with a grin, looking amused. 

Fred and Tabby looked at each other, both looking amused themselves. 

"Oh well. Let him try to catch me." said Fred to Tabby as Dumbledore left. 

Just then, Snape came barging out of the Great Hall, followed by Ron and Kino. 

"Better move." said Fred quickly, as he and Tabby took off down the hall, Snape right behind them, Kino and Ron laughing their heads off.

Snape was gaining. He turned back and muttered something beneath my breath. Smoke rose in front of Snape. Fred quickly walked into a wall on purpose and the wall began to move into an opening. He went through not knowing Tabby was following. The wall closed a few seconds after Fred was inside and he could hear Snape giving anyone he saw a detention. Fred then followed a few more passages into Snape's office where he set up more pranks. He then took another passage to the seventh floor where he went to the room which was filled with portraits of every area in Hogwarts. Fred stood near the one showing Snape's office and waited.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kino and Ron ran through a slim corridor and came to a dead end.   
"CRAP!" cried Ron glumly.

Kino was a step in front of Ron; he turned around and started floating down the hallway to his detention.  
Ron, enraged ran up to the dead end, and was about to kick it, but he fell through a trap door.  
Kino turned around and followed, because he was a ghost, he couldn't put any weight on!  
Kino hid down in the trap also, and closed the door shut.  
Kino And Ron were gasping for breath, exited, when Ron broke off, he was staring through Kino, to see to yellow eyes about a foot behind Kino.....

Tabby had seen Fred go through the opening in the wall, but was too late to get through. She knew Fred must have not known she followed. She slammed a fist on the wall. "Shoot!" she said under her breath. Snape came whipping around the corner. 

"That's a weeks worth of Detention for you Miss Black!!" he yelled. She smiled. 

"I don't think so!" she yelled, and took off again in a different direction. The out of breath Snape took a minute to get a good start at running instead of walking. Tabby headed to Snape's room. Knowing that Fred probably did something in there, she was very careful. She had seen a lot of his little jokes and traps before, and knew what to look for. She looked around, and at one point, without knowing it looked right at Fred. Before she left, she said out loud with a laugh, not knowing Fred heard her, 

"He'll have both of our heads for this one..." she knew this would be good. She left, and hid in the entrance of the girl's bathroom just across the hall. 

She saw the panting Snape walk down the corridor and go to open the door to his room, 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Down below, trapped in the room, Ron and Kino sat against the wall, looking at the bright eyes, thinking "Not again". "You know, you could be very helpful to me and go get help Kino, since you can do the whole go through wall thing." said Ron sarcastically. 

"Why though? I'd rather stay down here and watch you sweat in fear of whatever it is over there staring at you and through me" laughed Kino. 

Ron gave him an exasperated look. Kino sighed and said 

"Alright, alright. I'll go. "And then he disappeared through the wall, leaving Ron behind. Now that Kino was gone, Ron wasn't so sure about this.... 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A new kid was in a side corridor, heading to the school grounds when Kino ran up to him. He told the boy what was happening and they ran back to the secret passage but it was empty. Ron was gone. The small door they had seen was gone also. Fred decided to go to the common room to see if Ron was there, while Kino checked the great hall. Fred saw Ron in the common room polishing a broom he had just bought. He went up to the dorms and got his own broom. They both walked downstairs, acting like zombies when they passed Tabby. They weren't talking or anything. Tabby looked at them confused. :I thought Ron was trapped somewhere! 

Tabby knew something wasn't right. Suddenly, this kid she didn't know shows up, and Ron is out of the trap. Something just wasn't right. Tabby went down into the trapped room she had heard Ron and Kino had been in. She looked around, but didn't see the eyes, but did here the sound of a very familiar snake slithering away. :Not him again.: she thought, remembering Halloween, when Draco attacked them all, using his giant snake to keep watch over them. Suddenly, she saw someone lying unconscious on the floor in the corner... It was Ron. She dragged Ron out of there, and sat him in a corridor. She ran back to the other side of the school, and went into the "secret room" Fred used to watch everyone. She had followed him there once under an invisibility cloak she had borrowed. When she got there, she found again, someone on the floor, knock out. Of course, it was Fred. Once again, she left again, and ran through the school, trying to find Kino...

The first place Tabby looked for Kino was the entrance hall, but nobody was there except teachers. Then she decided to look somewhere close to the headmaster's office. So she ran up the stairs from the dungeon, and looked ahead of her. There she saw a silvery body floating on its back staring up into space...it was Kino. Tabby ran to him and saw there was no movement at all in his body. He was fully unconscious. Tabby stared wide eyes at her brother. But she swore that she saw a ghostly figure that looked like Kino walk down the corridor just down the hall just after finding him this way.

"Oh no…" she said. She heard the swish of a cloak, and turned quickly, her wand out. 

"Who's there!!" she yelled 

All she heard was a snicker coming from every direction. Her eyes narrowed. She knew that laugh anywhere... Malfoy was back.

Tabby turned and saw Malfoy standing there along with the imposter Kino, Fred and Ron. "Where is the snake amulet?!?" he yelled at Tabby. Tabby had no clue what he was talking about. Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at Tabby and yelled, "GIVE ME THE SNAKE AMLET NOW!" Tabby's wand went flying from her grasp. It landed in front of Malfoy.

Tabby thought for a moment… She had now idea what they were talking about. Suddenly, it hit her… 

:Fred, Fred picked something up in the chamber... it was in the snake skin..: she thought to herself. 

"Accio Snake Amulet!!!" she screamed as loud as she could, probably waking all that stayed for the winter holidays, which was only her, her friends, and about 20 students and teachers. The trunk in Fred's room flew open, and the amulet sped forward. The portrait hole opened, and the amulet zipped through the school, and into Tabby's hands. 

Malfoy looked at her with a look that was a mix of anger and confusion. 

"Give me that!" he yelled. 

"What, this??" she said smartly. 

She took off her own amulet, twisted the chains of the two amulets together, and put it on. 

"Try and get it." she snickered, as she started running off. Malfoy yelled in rage. 

"I'm in no mood to chase you Black!! We'll finish this another time!!" he screamed. 

"Stupefy!!" he yelled, knocking her back to the stairwell. She tumbled down the stair well, and almost tumbling over Professor Snape.

"Whats going on here!" yelled Snape, as he helped her up. But she fell back down, her leg in pain.

"Nothing, professor, a tripped… that's all." she lied.

"Well, we better get you to the Hospital Wing you clumsy girl." he said, helping her along.

Just then, Kino's real self fell to the ground, and he jumped up as if he had only fallen out of bed. 

"That's a doozy" he said, rubbing his head. He then saw Snape helping Tabby, so he ran to them, and asked what happened. She just said Nothing. Ron and Fred both came walking down the corridor from different ways. They too acted like nothing had happened. They caught up with Kino who said Tabby was in the Hospital wing. When they came to see her, they asked what had happened.

"This is too confusing…" thought tabby. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Christmas came and went. Almost too fast. The feast was the best in years. They all went to Hogsmeade together, going separate ways in the town at times, buying each other gifts and everything. New Years was just around the corner now... 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Reunited

Chapter Two

It was a month later. It was December 26th. Tabby was walking down the 6th floor halls. Without hearing anything, someone put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see Fred, who pulled back in alarm. 

"Gees Tabbs, it's just me. What's got you all spooked? You've been acting weird today." he asked as the walked down the hall. 

"Nothing, just... just forget it." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah" 

"Ok then, but promise me something." 

"What?" 

"If something IS wrong, at least tell one of us. 

She smiled. "I promise." 

"Ok then." he patted her on the shoulder. 

"See ya Tabbs" 

"See ya" they said, as they went down separate corridors. 

She came to the stairs, and made her way through the maze of changing stairwells. She walked down the hall to the end. She stopped. She didn't hear anything, or see anything. But she felt something. She turned around, to see someone standing only 5 feet away. 

"Draco…" she said scared at first.

"Shh, shh.. Its ok Tabby. I meant what I told you in that letter, he said, caressing her chin in his fingers.

"I knew you'd be back." she said, calming down.

"Of course I'm back. Do you really think I've given up? I don't give up on anything." he said laughing in a friendly way. If anyone would have seen them, they'd have been confused. 

"Please, Tabitha, give me the Amulet. You know I don't want to hurt you." he said 

"I can't. Not until you tell me why you need it." 

"Because, it's all I have left of her," 

"Her?" she asked.

"My mother." he said.

"What do you mean?" 

"You know my father died in Azkaban. Well, some of his haters killed my mother." he said, seeming for the first time in ages, upset. 

"Oh my god." she said, putting a hand over her mouth. "Narcissa? I can't believe it..." 

"I know. That amulet was hers. I gave it to her when I started school." he said. 

She walked up to him, and took off the amulet. 

"I put a jinx on it, know this. That if it is tried to be used for anything evil, it will harm the user." She warned. 

"Just cause you and me are close, don't mean I can put every ounce of my trust in you again." she said with a smile, obviously showing that she didn't like saying that to him.

He grinned. 

"It's just a symbol of my mom and I's relationship. That's all" he said, as he tucked back some of her loose hair behind her ears. She smiled, and gave it to him. 

"I'm so sorry Draco…" she said again. 

He pulled her into a hug. 

"It's ok. I'll be fine." he said. 

She smiled at him when they pulled apart. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah" 

He looked at the amulet, almost loathingly. He took a deep breathe, and seemed to decide on something very important. "I got an Idea. Turn around, and close your eyes. 

"Ok…" she said, and listened. 

He put the necklace around her neck, and fascined it. She then turned around. 

"From one of the most important women in my life, to another." he smiled. 

She smiled back. 

"Thank you. And I'm sorry…" 

"For what?" 

"That I've been a problem. I haven't told them anything, so they think your dangerous now." 

He grinned.

"Don't worry…" 

Suddenly, Fred walked around the corner, and at the sight of Malfoy, grabbed his wand, and yelled 

"Stupefy!" which, knocked Malfoy back. 

Tabby looked from Fred to Draco. 

Draco stood, and gave her a quick wink, and disaperated.

Fred ran to her.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

"No, I'm fine. Its ok.." she said.

He shook his head. :She's too confusing.: he thought. :She doesn't even want our help anymore.: He walked away again.

Down in the Slytherin Common Room, Bunny was standing in front of a chair, staring into the fire.

As she slumped onto a squishy chair, she noticed Malfoy walking into the room. She rolled her eyes. "So Malfoy... what are you up to?" He looked slightly surprised and confused. "What are you talking about, half-breed?" 

She sighed. "I saw you and Tabby on the staircases on my way up to the common room. You disturb me; you're up to no good. I saw the way you looked at her." 

"And what way was that?" He sounded interested. 

Bunny groaned, "You're pathetic Malfoy." 

"What do you mean?!" 

"I know you want something from her, and the way you are treating her now, it's just bizarre. So cut the crap and tell me what you want with Tabitha!" 

"You know what... you sound jealous." 

"Wha…what? What do you mean jealous?! Of who, of Tabby for being with you? NO. I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to protect my friend." 

"Yea... right... well I don't have anything horrible planned; all I want to do is get to know Tabby." 

"That's bull... stay away from her." 

"You just can't trust me can you?" 

"No… not after what you pulled on Halloween. You lead me on too…" 

"Get over it. I was different then." 

"Sure... feeding me more lies? You better watch out Malfoy, I'm on to you." 

"No, you better watch out…" 

He glared at me as he walked up the stair case into the boy's dormitory. She threw a pillow across the room. 

She stood up and walked over to the pillow. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else in the room, She picked it up. She was mad and She didn't know why. Without thinking, she ran up to the boy's dorm. She slammed the door open and walked up to Malfoy who looked slightly alarmed. "What do you wan-" She wicked him on the side of the head with the pillow before he would finish his sentence. "...traitor..." She whispered. He looked confused. "I guess I am jealous…" She said. She dropped the pillow on the floor and ran leaving him silent. She ran out into the hallway. By the time she caught my breath, I was feeling better. She saw Tabby walking towards her, and she was smiling. Looked like she was in a happy mood.

"Hey Bunny" she said happily. Then Draco came down the steps. It was weird. He was in the common room, after ditching school since the end of his 3rd year, as he had told her in a letter he sent her over the summer. 

Her look turned from happy, to confused and worried. She ran past Bunny and over to him. 

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she whispered. 

"Grabbing some stuff I left behind last year." he smirked, holding up a small bag. 

"Hid it under a loose floorboard." 

"And what exactly is in that bag?" she asked him 

"Hmm. Some papers and other junk." 

"Oh." 

He looked over at Bunny, who was sitting in a chair, staring at the fire. He gave her a grim look. 

"What was that?" she asked 

"What was what?" 

"That look." 

"Oh, to her? She got all crazy on me when I walked in. She obviously knows I'm aloud here, but doesn't like it. Ever Since Halloween, she, along with all your other friends, don't like me very much. She threw a pillow at me." he laughed in his final words, rubbing his head. 

She smiled. 

"Come on..." she said, taking his hand, and leading him out of the common room, Bunny giving him another evil look as they left.

Tabitha pulled him out into the hall way, and then let go. They started walking down the hall, her arms crossed. 

"I thought you said you'd stay away. With all that's happened with you lately, between you and all of us, i figured you'd keep low." she said worriedly. 

"I know, but still. I can't help but hang around here. Why would I ever leave." he said, nudging her in her side with his elbow. She grinned as she looked up at him. 

"I get it. But still. You left last year, and… you've got the reputation to keep everyone here on edge due to you." 

He grinned. 

"Well, they obviously don't know me too well. You should have heard your ill friend. She was all 'I know you want something from her. I saw the way you looked at her. And how you've been treating her lately. Cut the crap' yada yada yada. Ha! She obviously doesn't know me and you go back. Huh? Or she'd know it wasn't some trick. Your not that dumb, she should know that one." he laughed. 

She laughed too. 

"Tabby, I gotta ask yaw something." he said suddenly. 

"What?" 

"Are you mad at me?" 

"No, why would i be mad at you?" she asked 

"Because, I didn't save Tom, when we both know i could have." 

She looked down, and they both stopped. 

"Draco, I know it wasn't you who killed him. I let everyone believe it, but i didn't really think that. At that time, you dad was alive, and out of Azkaban, and you told me already about him using you and all. I get it. You did what you could." she said. 

He smiled. 

"So you're not mad?" 

"How could i ever get mad at someone who is way too good at getting out of it with just a stare with those bright gray eyes." she said, and both laughed. 

They made their way to the great hall, talking about how the others been, since they haven't had the time. They walked inside, and sat down. 

"Tabbs, for all those horrible things that i did before..." he started 

"Draco, lets not have this talk again, yeah you did some bad things, but..." she was cut off, by someone bursting into the Great Hall, wand out. 

"Yeah, you could say he's done some pretty bad things…" said a cold voice.

"And he will pay for speaking of them," said Malfoy's father. He yelled stupefy and Draco became as solid as stone. "Tabitha...you are a foolish girl. You will pay for meddling in what is not to be meddled in, Crucio!" yelled Lucius. Tabitha went it to such pain, it caused her to black out. The last thing Tabby heard before she went unconscious was the sound of someone running, and Lucius yelling, "Obliviate!" 

In her mind, Tabitha was worried. She was scared. She prayed that the obliviate spell missed Draco, since she knew it missed her. She was scared. She wasn't sure if his father would do something to her. 

Wait... Lucius!! They thought he died in Azkaban!! Oh no... And that was no ghost. She guessed, and correctly, that Lucius indeed made his way out of Azkaban. When she woke up, she wasn't in Kansas anymore, if you no what i mean. She was in the Malfoy Manor, a place she hadn't been since she was young. She knew the room perfectly well. It was her guest room. _Hers. _Narcissa convinced Lucius to let Tabitha have the room for the many visits she made. It still had her posters. The four post bed was king sized. Black sheets and pillows lay on the bed, and black curtains hung around the bed. She was lying on the bed. She looked around, and suddenly remembering what all happened, rushed to the door, to find it locked. 

She searched for her wand… But it was gone. She collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and rushed over to the bed, and jumped up. The door to her room opened, and in walked Lucius. 

"Well. Tabitha. It's been a long time since you've been around the manor." said Lucius in a snake's voice in her mind. 

"What did you do with Draco!!" she screamed. 

"Hmm… Well. He dodged the 'obliviate' curse. But sadly, he escaped. Well, that is a tricky situation isn't it? Draco, my Draco, left, you, Tabitha Black, behind in _my _hands." said Lucius slyly. 

"Wha…What?" she quivered. 

"What should we do with you. Ah! Yes." he snapped his fingures, and a maid walked in. 

"Lindiana, lets get our guest dressed, _properly_, for dinner." he said mischievously. (sp?) She nodded, and he left the room. Lindiana walked to the closet, and pulled out a dark green dress, with a silver collar on the neck and sleeves. 

"Here you are m'lady." said Lindiana. Tabitha looked at it oddly. She left it on the chair, and left the room. Tabby heard it lock shut again. She dressed, and sat on the bed. Lucius entered. 

"Ah. You looked wonderful. Lets eat, shall we?" he said She followed him down the hall to the dinning room. She sat in her normal chair. Lucius always sat on one end, Narcissa on the other. Draco and Tabby sat cross from each other next to his mother. She only picked at her food. 

"Oh, is Tabitha missing Draco?" said Lucius. This got to her final nerve. 

"Just Shut it Lucius! You've been a slithering snake since the day I met you!" she yelled across the table. 

"Now now, table voice dear." 

"No! I'm tired of your games. We though you were dead." she said loudly. "Probably the best we've ever been." she said under your breath. 

"Well, you don't need to be getting all uptight. I'm sure your lovely Draco is on his way to get you right now." laughed Lucius, obviously joking about his words. 

But truthfully, Draco was finding a way to help her. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at Hogwarts, Fred and Ron sat in the Slytherin common room with Asuka, Bunny, and Kino. They all were talking mainly about how they didn't like Malfoy being back. To make matters worse, Draco came running in, his robe falling off, and his hair not so slick. 

"Not you. What do your scales want?" said Asuka. 

"Its Tabitha…" he started, catching his breath. 

"What about her! What did you do?" said Bunny straightening up. 

"Nothing! Its my fa.. Lucius. He tried to use obliviate on me, and knocked Tabby out before disappearing to somewhere with her. No doubt the Manor." said Draco. 

"Yeah, right.." said Bunny, slouching again. "Your probably just trying to trick us into one of your lil traps again." she said, everyone agreeing. 

"I'm not kidding! She could be in a lot of trouble! Damn!" he said in rage, as he ran out, leaving them all rolling their eyes, but still thinking to themselves.. 'What if he isn't lying?'


	3. The Truth Be Told

Chapter Three

Draco went down into the courtyard, and sat on his knees in front of a stone bench, his arms crossed on top of the bench, looking down, his hair hanging to his nose. He slammed his fist hard against the bench, not even thinking about the bit of pain his hand was feeling. He sat there, just thinking about what to do for a while. Then he stood. He walked to the dungeons, and into the common room. Everyone had left for dinner by now, and were realizing that Tabby really wasn't there. He grabbed a broom, not caring who's it was. He also went up to the girls dorm for a moment. Up there, as he knew would be, was a picture of him and tabby, sitting next to Tabitha's bed. He took it out of the frame, and put it in his robe pocket. He then left the dorm, heading to kitchen to grab some food before he left. Just then, one of the boys came into the kitchen, and leant against the doorway. 

"So, where you heading to, Malfoy." they asked 

"The manor" said Draco, without looking up, not even caring to notice which student it was. 

" just bring her back." they said. 

"So you believe me?" he said, spinning around to see Kino 

"I never said that. I do believe that she's gone. And we all want her back." he said, not believing he was trusting the rescue of Tabby to Draco. 

Draco nodded. 

"I will Kino" he said. 

"Thanks..." said Kino. 

"One more thing.." said Kino 

"hmm?" 

"Why did you lie to Tabby?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You told her your mother was killed, when she was just here yesterday." 

"what are you talking about" said Draco shakily. 

"Bunny told me what you said." 

"Oh.. That... Um.." 

"What were you trying to hide?" asked Kino. 

"Nothing.. I just, cant tell her the truth about that..." he said. 

"Why not?" 

"Because, it would hurt her..." 

"How?" 

"Because." 

"NO! I want to know Why, and I want to know now Draco!!" he screamed. 

"Why do you Care anyways!" 

"Because, she's my sister." he said, his voice quiet again. 

"What?"  
"Yeah, small world isn't it?" 

Draco sighed. 

"Fine… But only because you're her brother. When I dropped the amulet, I didn't care about anything. I only cared about power. Once I left Hogwarts because, because me and Tabitha got into a blow out argument. I didn't even care about her that night at Halloween. After realizing i lost the amulet, Tabitha wrote me. She wanted to know why I had changed. I made up the story that my father controlled me. I had realized that she thought poorly of me. After that small fact ran through my head a thousand times, i felt guilty. I could have killed her!" he said, yelling his final sentence, tears in his eyes. 

"So I said my father was controlling me, and that the amulet was only a keep sake. Her jinx wont work if I did use it for what it was." 

"And what was it really?" asked Kino, sounding p/oed. 

"It belonged to Voldemort, believe it or not. Its said that when used with a healing spell, a spell of good, it gives the user powers. Its a trick. Most think 'bad spell, bad charm, not good.' But in reality, 'bad charm, good spell, not good.' I couldn't let her know that I wasn't afraid to kill her.. that I did all that to you, that I killed her uncle..." said Draco. At this, Kino came at him, and wanted to wrap his hand around Draco's through, but his hand went right through Draco. 

"Your very lucky I'm dead!" screamed Kino. 

"You lie to my sister, who you claim to care about, about something so big, she almost died!! And you killed her uncle too! My father!! If you really cared, you would have never, even shown your face on Halloween, and would have stayed away...." he said finally. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at the Manor... Tabby was in for a shock.. 

Narcissa entered the room, followed by two men, who seemed to be treating her as Lucius was treating Tabby.... 

"Narcissa!" screamed tabby, as she ran up to Narcissa, and they hugged. 

"Tabitha... I thought you were dead.." she said. 

"I thought the same of you..." said Tabitha confused as they parted, looking at each other with confused expression.

"Who told you I was dead?" asked Tabitha, as they still stood, and the two men left.

"Lucius. I no longer have the respect to call him my Husband." she said vagrantly as she looked Lucius' way. 

"What about you?" finished Narcissa.

It took Tabitha a moment, then she turned her head, and stared into the gray eyes of the boy who's smile shined brightly, winking at her, as he laughed. Narcissa looked that way.

"Draco… Draco said it." she finally said.

"Why? Why would he lie?" 

"I don't know. He had, a snake amulet. He said it had been yours, that he gave it to you. That Lucius had died, which we all thought, and then his haters killed you… Draco lost the amulet, and I found it. It was 'all he had left of you'." she told her practically-mother.

"If you don't mind, I don't think our chef will appreciate it much if or food goes to waste. Sit down, sit down." gestured Lucius. Narcissa sat at the end of the table, Tabitha sitting next to her. Narcissa ate very little, pushing her food around. Tabitha sat there, her arms crossed in front of her on the table.

"Now dear, you must eat." encouraged Narcissa.

"I'm not that hungry…" said Tabitha, and she stood up, threw her napkin to the floor, and ran to her room. 

Narcissa glanced Lucius an evil look, then got up, and ran after Tabitha. Lucius only grinned as he continued to eat.

Tabitha threw herself on her bed. She looked much as Bell did when she did the same thing, after the Beast told her that dinning with him was not optional. He shoulders bobbed, and tears fled her eyes into a massive river. Narcissa came in, and closed the door. She sat next to Tabby. Tabitha sat up, and threw her arms around Narcissa.

"What's happening." she asked through her tears.

"Shhh.. Shh now child. It will be alright.. It will be alright." replied Narcissa, as the wind outside created a whistling sound, blowing about the snow, perfecting the scene.

What they didn't know, was that in the fire place behind them and out of their eyes' view, was another pair of eyes, staring mainly at Tabitha, looking as if tears could fall. Only one did. Before he pulled away, the words;

"Tabitha… I love you.", were spoken from Draco's mouth.


End file.
